Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 0 & -1 \\ 5 & 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$ $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 4 \\ 5 & 4 \\ 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A E$ ?
Because $ A$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ E$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times2)$ $ A E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {-1} \\ {5} & {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & \color{#DF0030}{4} \\ {5} & \color{#DF0030}{4} \\ {2} & \color{#DF0030}{0}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ A$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ E$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ E$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ E$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\cdot{2}+{0}\cdot{5}+{-1}\cdot{2} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ A$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ E$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\cdot{2}+{0}\cdot{5}+{-1}\cdot{2} & ? \\ {5}\cdot{2}+{1}\cdot{5}+{0}\cdot{2} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ E$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\cdot{2}+{0}\cdot{5}+{-1}\cdot{2} & {1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{0} \\ {5}\cdot{2}+{1}\cdot{5}+{0}\cdot{2} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\cdot{2}+{0}\cdot{5}+{-1}\cdot{2} & {1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{0} \\ {5}\cdot{2}+{1}\cdot{5}+{0}\cdot{2} & {5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{0}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 4 \\ 15 & 24\end{array}\right] $